


Hold Me Tight

by series_freak



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Italian GP, Kisses, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Racing, Songfic, i'm in love with this, taking care, time with pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Pierre gets sent back to ToroRosso. He never thought that this could become the best thing and could change his life.OR: How Pierre and Daniil get closer.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to refer to some real things that happened, hope I haven't messed up with this.
> 
> The song I'm refering to (at the end) is original from Thailand, but you can find the singer of a wonderful English Cover in the notes at the end. If you have time listen to it do it, I'm in love with it! :D

Pierre is frustrated. This can’t be true. They can’t send him back to ToroRosso. They simply can’t. But it’s the truth. Feeling numb and sad he comes home. The only person he needs right now is Caterina, his lovely girlfriend who always stays by his side. After he drops all his stuff, he pulls her into a tight hug.

Pierre expected his new teammate, Daniil Kvyat, to ask a lot of questions. But he didn’t. Not a single one. They know each other quite a while, he was part of the RedBull Junior program since 2010, while he himself joined 4 years later. He likes the Russian, he’s funny and kind.

“Long time no see. How are you?”

That was the very first thing he said to him. During their talk he didn’t ask a single question about his demotion to ToroRosso. And Pierre is thankful for this. Daniil accepts him since day one and takes care of him, helping him back into the team, although he had a year off last season. They have a lot of fun together, Pierre enjoys every minute they spend together, especially their little games in front of the camera. Currently, the one for Halloween gets prepared.

“Pierre! Are you coming? We want to start!”

Hearing his friend’s voice makes him smile.

“I’m ready!”

Pumpkin carving. Of course, what else? Honestly, they had better ideas before!

“You want me to do it for you?”

Daniil can see how hard Pierre is struggling with this god damn pumpkin. He hands him this shit over.

“You do it mate.”

With a lot of troubles, they eventually can make it. Together. But they can be happy with the results, it looks pretty cool in the dark.

“I swear, I’ll never carve a pumpkin again!”, Pierre laughs as he washes his hands.

“Together we made it and yours looks really cool.”, Daniil grins, leaning casually in the door way.

“That’s true. In case I’m forced to do it again, I’ll call you.”

“Do this.”

Daniil cares about him. Pierre can feel this more and more. The Russian is always ready to help him, even if it means to drop his own work for now. If he needs help, his teammate is there. He has an eye on him like the bigger brother. Pierre feels safe and comfortable around this man.

The season comes to an end. Last night before he’ll go back home. Pierre breathes in the fresh air. He hears a knock at his hotel room door. He opens it. It’s Daniil.

“Oh hey. Come in.”

He goes back onto the balcony, his teammate following him.

“What a season. P7 all in all for you, good job.”

“Thanks mate. It feels good to achieve such a strong result after-”

But he can’t go on talking. It still hurts him and instead he swallows down the rest of the sentence. They haven’t talked about this before.

“Listen, Pierre.”, Daniil starts.

He doesn’t turn to him; they continue to stare straight forward.

“I know how you feel. Don’t forget that the same thing happened to me in 2016. I know you joined F1 a year later, but maybe you can remember.”

“Yeah, I can.”

“I know that talking about it doesn’t help, at least at the first time. It was more important for me that you can find your way back into the team. You suffered enough. And honestly, mate, you proved them wrong. P2 in Brazil was freaking amazing. Your improvement is very good and next year will be better, I’m sure.”

These words are very touching and underline the fact how much he cares about his French friend.

“Thank you, Dany. I’m really happy that you understand how I feel. You can’t imagine how thankful I am for everything you’ve done for me the last half of the season. You’ve helped me a lot and I’m looking forward to drive by your side next season.”

“Me too. In case you need something, you can call me whenever you want.”

“That’s kind of you.”

They smile each other and return back into the room for some FIFA.

The year ends wonderful for Pierre. But 2020 turns out to be the devil. The Pandemic forces the FIA to cancel Melbourne. Because he can’t go back to Italy, Pierre stays with his trainers in Dubai. He misses home, his friends and family but he knows this is the best option for everyone. Mid of April Sky Sports ask him and Daniil for a Live Stream and of course he says yes, finally something different. Seeing his teammate again makes him smile. They chat with each other, yeah, but seeing him is something different. It’s so obvious that he cut his own hair.

“You look like a Russian mafioso or something.”, Pierre jokes.

It looks horrible to be honest, hopefully this cut has grown out by their first race.

“I’m waiting for Dany so he can cut my hair as well.”

“I can give you some tips, I’ll send you the video how to do it right.”, the Russian laughs.

Next topic is Daniil’s guitar. To be honest Pierre misses the little concerts from his friend, he’s really good with it. He’s asked to do it live, now.

“I know you’re good.”, Pierre tries to encourage him, “Because you were already good by the end of the last year.”

He really wants to hear the sound again. And hell, he really got better.

“Do you sing as well?”

“Yes, he does!”, Pierre immediately answers.

They can’t convince Daniil but hopefully he’ll hear him singing and playing one day. Even if it would mean that Pierre has to sing a song. After their interview is done, he texts his Russian friend.

_Your skills really improved!  
Hopefully I can hear it live the next time_

_Thanks mate!  
I promise you I’ll take the guitar with me when we see us again_

_And you need to sing_

_Noooo Pierre! :c XD_

_Come on!_

_We’ll see :)_

The year doesn’t want to get better. Before the season starts, Caterina and he break up. It leaves a dark, deep hole in his heart, making him feel empty and lonely. He cries himself into sleep. But this can’t affect his performance on track. He needs to be strong.

At the beginning of July, they’re finally back on the track. Pierre feels the urge to jump into his teammate’s arms but they’re not allowed to have body contact, so he decides for a fist bump.

“Feels good to be back.”

You can see Daniil’s smile even with the mask on and Pierre’s heart skips a beat.

“That’s true. Finally, out again.”

The evening before the race, Pierre hears a knock at his driver room’s door.

“You can come in! Door is open.”

It’s Daniil. With the guitar. Immediately, Pierre sits straight.

“I promised you something, here I am.”

He sits down on the chair and starts playing. The French’s eyes never leave the scenario. It’s Seven Nation Army and even with the Acoustic, it sounds cool. The sound is filling the room, making Pierre smile.

“Honestly, I missed this a bit. You’re so good with it now. Thank you.”

“I keep my word. I’m glad that you liked it, thanks. Now go to sleep. We have our first race tomorrow.”

Before Daniil walks out of the room, he runs his hand through Pierre’s still messy hair.

“I watched some more videos. If you need a haircut, call me. Have a Good Night.”

With these words he’s gone. Pierre’s heart beats unusual fast and he doesn’t know why. A bit confused but very happy, he goes to bed. Although he can’t prevent some tears streaming down his cheeks.

And, well, yes. After their second race in Austria, Pierre has enough of it and goes to Daniil’s room.

“Oh, Pierre. Can I do something for you?”

“I’m done with my hair, honestly.”, he frowns.

“Sure, sure, come in.”, the Russian laughs and lets him in.

Of course, he doesn’t cut Pierre’s hair like he did his own. He just shortens it a bit, making it looking fresher. The result looks very good to be fair.

“Wow, what else can you do? Playing the guitar, singing, cutting hair?”

“I can’t sing Pierre but thanks.”

“Sure, you can!”

“If you think so.”, Daniil laughs, “Wanna play some FIFA?”

“I would be very happy.”

Belgium. A race Pierre is a bit afraid of. Last year, his very close friend Anthoine Hubert died. He misses him a lot. He goes to the track, with a bouquet. It’s to honour him. He stays a while there, a few tears building up in his eyes. As he gets up and turns around, he spots Daniil next to the photographer, his head bowed.

“Dany?”

The Russian looks up and smiles.

“Hey. Sorry, I couldn’t stay in the garage.”

Together they walk back. Pierre feels touched that his teammate came to the track either, although he wasn’t as close with Anthoine as he. Qualifying and Race are okay, at least some points for Pierre to honour his friend. Coming back to his room, he finds a Post-It at his door.

_I’m sure he would be proud of you!_

Obviously, it’s Daniil’s handwriting. With a smile and tears in his eyes, Pierre pins it at the board above his desk. He has the perfect view on it while sitting on his bed.

He suffers. It’s useless to deny it. Caterina and he are still friends, but he misses her a lot. Like Anthoine. It’s the night before the first Qualifying in Monza. Pierre sits on his bed, earplugs in his ears, trying to forget the pain. At this point a little reminder for himself: lock the door. Because he doesn’t notice how someone walks in.

“Pierre?”

“JESUS!”

He screams and nearly falls off the bed. It’s Daniil. Panicking, Pierre tries to wipe away the tears.

“Oh god I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m alright.”

Carefully, Daniil closes and locks the door before he sits down next to his teammate.

“Are you okay?”

Pierre wants to lie but can’t. He simply can’t, it feels wrong. He swallows a few times before his head drops, fingers clenching into the mattress.

“No…I’m not…”

“What’s wrong?”

It’s hard to find the right words. Daniil waits, patiently.

“You know…I haven’t talked about it because I couldn’t but…Caterina and me broke up before the season…”

“Oh…I’m sorry mate.”

“I-It’s okay, in general I can handle it but sometimes it overwhelms me…”

“I don’t know if you need or want to hear this but I understand you. I was hurt badly when Kelly broke up.”

Oh right. How could Pierre forget this? He’s so stupid, he should’ve talked to his friend earlier. He feels an arm wrapping around his shoulder and a warm hand caressing his shoulder. He eases under the touch and leans, a bit shy, against the other’s body. It feels right and he’s too tired to think about it now.

“Try to sleep. Tomorrow are FP3 and Qualifying. You need the rest.”

Pierre can only nod before he falls asleep in Daniil’s arm. The next morning, he’s alone in his room, but next to his bed he finds a hot coffee with a Post-It.

_You’re strong :)_

This lightens up his day. Qualifying went average. P10 with Daniil right behind him. Pierre sighs and goes for a run on the track. Why does it have to be so difficult? This year is a joke. Honestly. Still frustrated he returns to his room, finding another Post-It at his door.

_Keep fighting  
I believe in you_

Dany is so kind to him, it melts his heart. He adds the note to the other two above his desk. Before he goes to sleep, he leaves a little text message.

_Thank you for the little note  
It’s really cute_

Race day. Pierre sighs and leans against the wall of his garage. He’s nervous and excited at the same time. Someone pinches his side and a weird sound leaves his throat.

“Dany!”

“Hey hey, don’t make a scrunchy face. It’s race day with good weather!”

“I know, I know.”

Daniil smiles and rubs Pierre’s shoulder.

“Hey. Chin up. It wasn’t a bad Quali. You can do it.”

The French smiles too. He flinches slightly as Daniil leans close to him.

“Show RedBull what they’re missing.”, he whispers into his ear.

Pierre shivers but giggles. Stupid idiot.

“You’re dumb.”

“But you’re smiling.”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks Dany.”

“Good luck mate.”

“Good luck.”

They bump their fists and climb into their cars. Let’s go! And this race…who would’ve expected such a chaos? Both Ferraris have to retire, Charles is luckily alright. Valtteri has problems and Lewis gets a penalty. Pierre wins. He fucking wins the Monza Grand Prix.

“OH MY GOD GUYS we did it again!!!”

He cries. Finally. After everything that happened. After he suffered such a long time, he finally got something in return. His first win in Formula One. It feels unreal, standing on the Podium with Carlos and Lance. The interviews feel unreal. The world around him feels unreal. He’s overwhelmed with these emotions. It settles down after everything is done and he can leave. Just now, he realizes who he hasn’t seen since he told him ‘Chin up’. Where is Dany?

“HOLY!”

Pierre nearly drops the Trophy as he faces his friend in his room. He has the typical bright smile on his lips. Quickly, the French closes the door, puts the Trophy away and literally throws himself into the Russian’s arms.

“Thank you so much Dany, really, I don’t know what I should do without you.”

“Hey hey hey, this is about you, why are you thanking me?”

Pierre pulls away to look into a pair of wonderful eyes, arms still wrapped around the neck.

“But without you I wouldn’t have been able to handle the last weeks so good. You helped me, you encouraged me, you motivated me. You were and are there whenever I need you. I’m so thankful, honestly, this is your win too. I want to share this with you. It’s for you.”

His heart beats fast and the adrenalin in his veins makes Pierre feeling dizzy. Now, he realizes how close they are.

“You’re so adorable you know?”, Daniil chuckles.

His hands grab the slim waist, his thumb caressing the skin through the fabric of the shirt softly.

“D-daniil…”, Pierre stutters.

His head shows the deepest red. They’re very close, their noses tips nearly touch. His brain stops working as Daniil tilts his head slightly. The times stops when Pierre feels soft lips against his own. 

“I’m so proud of you Pierre. It’s a pity that RedBull dropped you. You deserve better. You did amazing today, really. I’m proud of you.”

Pierre’s knees get weak. He can’t stand by his own anymore and Daniil needs to help him to the bed where both drop down. It’s driving him crazy; his life is a roller coaster.

“Without you I wouldn’t have made it.”

It’s everything Pierre can say, too overwhelmed to form another sentence. Instead, he turns his head to Daniil. His eyes wander from the Russian’s eyes to his lips and back.

“It’s your decision.”

Pierre moves closer, tilts his head and captures these lips for a second time. Deeper. Longer. Daniil’s hand grabs his neck firmly but still gentle. They only break apart when they’re out of air. With a quick move, Pierre sits on his teammate’s lap, who wraps his arms around the waist und pulls him as close as possible. They start a little make out session, tongue getting involved, making every kiss hotter and hotter. Suddenly, Pierre feels tears streaming down his cheeks. Daniil kisses them away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know…I’m so happy and overwhelmed, you have no idea.”

Daniil shakes his head with a chuckle and places a kiss on Pierre’s forehead.

“I love you Pierre. I have an eye on you for a very long time now and watching you today how you achieved your first race win made me prouder than ever before.”

“You’re an idiot.”, the French murmurs.

“I know, but this idiot would like to be your boyfriend.”

Pierre blushes once more but can’t supress his laugh, head falling against the other’s shoulder.

“Idiot Idiot Idiot! Yes, please, I swear if you leave me, I’ll send you to hell.”

“I wouldn’t dare to leave you. Never. I love you too much.”

“I love you too, Dany. Can you stay the night here?”

“I can, but need to return to my room early in the morning. You know, I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“That’s okay.”

The rest of the day flies by fast and the new couple prepares everything for the night. Pierre snuggles close to Daniil after he has turned off the lights.

“Dany?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for taking care of me. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me so far. You can’t imagine how much you helped me through this hard time.”

“I would do everything for you, Pierre.”

“Me too.”

Daniil smiles and hides his face into the curly hair of his boyfriend, inhaling the familiar scent. He has always loved the shampoo of him.

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

The season is over. And Daniil’s way in Formula One. For now. Pierre leans against the railing of the balcony, his eyes fixed on the Abu Dhabi Track. He hears how his room’s door gets open. He knows who it is, only one person has the spare card. A body is pressed against his back.

“Are you okay?”

The Russian dialect sends a shiver through Pierre’s whole body. He turns around, facing his boyfriend now.

“I don’t know. Thinking about next year makes my stomach and head hurt. Not driving next to you…I don’t feel comfortable with it.”

Lazily, Pierre plays with Daniil’s shirt. His boyfriend’s strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him a bit closer.

“I understand this but you’ll get used to it. I wish I could stay but in the end it’s not our decision. We’ll see each other as often as possible. Don’t worry, Bae. This won’t tear us apart.”

He presses a kiss on Pierre’s forehead and the French smiles in relief. He wraps his own arms around his lover’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

“I love you so much, Babe. I don’t deserve you.”

“I love you more. As long as I have you by my side, I don’t care about the next year. With you I have everything I need.”

Pierre blushes and hush Daniil with another kiss.

The year comes to an end. Pierre lays in a hammock next to the open patio door. The sun is about to set down, mirroring in the clear sea. He’s currently in Monaco, decided to stay with Daniil, since the pandemic situation in France is way worse than here. Tomorrow is the last day of this year. Hopefully the next will get better. Although 2020 also had its ups. Pierre’s attention gets caught by a moved chair. Daniil sits down next to him, skin orange from the light. He looks stunning, although his hair is a mess and he only wears a simple shirt and old shorts. Pierre is not better; he has stolen his ones from his boyfriend. The Russian has his acoustic guitar in his hands.

“Are you gonna play for me?”, the French asks dreamy.

It wouldn’t be the first time. These moments couldn’t be more romantic.

“Well, I still have to keep a promise.”

Pierre looks a bit confused at him.

“Lean back and enjoy it.”

The first notes fill the room.

_Woke up in the morning and felt the world is not the same  
Looking at the clock’s alarm, it’s the same as yesterday  
And I saw you sleeping tight, do you know what’s on my mind?  
I’ll stay with you all night_

Pierre gets lost in the sound of Daniil’s voice. He wants to cry because it’s so beautiful…

_That I want you in my life  
The one to hold me tight until the day I die  
Love will never gonna break us apart  
You won’t feel that with me_

The tears can’t get hold back anymore. The light turns even more orange, Daniil’s eyes switching between the instrument and the horizon…

_Just hold me tight and never let go_

Pierre smiles. It’s so wonderful, the guitar, the sound of the ocean, his boyfriend’s voice…

_Whatever is happening just put your trust in me  
No matter how hard it is I’ll love you endlessly  
Cause from the day I saw your face  
You alone my saving grace_

His lips are trembling slightly, overwhelmed by his emotions…

_And since that day I made up my mind  
I’ll love you ‘til the end of time_

That’s everything that Pierre wants…

_Cause I want you in my life  
And I will hold you tight until the day I die  
Love will never gonna break us apart  
You won’t feel that with me_

Never, Pierre knows this…

_Just hold me tight and never let go_

It’s silent. Only the ocean his audible. Some birds. Pierre doesn’t stop his tears, eyes fixed on the man who just played a wonderful song. Finally, he turns his attention to his boyfriend.

“I said I’ll sing for you. I’m a man of my word.”

He puts the guitar away and kneels next to the hammock, with one hand he brushes away the new tears.

“I love you endlessly, Babe. I’m so happy to have you by my side. I couldn’t imagine someone better by my side. I’ll hold you tight and will never let go of you.”

Even the Russian can’t suppress some tears. He bends down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s wet cheek.

“Me too, Bae. You’re everything I need in my life. Thank you for making every day special and unforgettable. I can’t wait for our future.”

“Me neither.”

The couple looks deep into each other’s eyes. They’re full of love and admiration. They’ll never be alone in this huge world. After everything that happened to them, they still have someone to rely one, someone they can trust with their life. Daniil tilts his head slight.

“I love you, Pierre.”

“I love you too Dany.”

It seems like the ocean and the birds are turning off their sound to let them enjoy their moment. The sun has turned bright red as their lips touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I never was that proud of a story before but this is different.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> "Hold Me Tight" - Cover by Nasser


End file.
